


He Did it For the Vine

by deliciously_devient



Series: Doing it for the Vine [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Steve did it for the vine, Steve is a shithead, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's been six months, and they still think I don't know how to use the microwave.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did it For the Vine

Natasha was the first one to find out, naturally.

 

It was mere happenstance that she found out, really; she liked to frequent trendy coffee shops full of excitable teens -which is why no one else was with her when this happened, because even on pain of death she wouldn't admit she liked frothy, overpriced caffeine- and it was one such venture in which she caught Steve's grinning face on the screen of a laptop. Several teens were gathered around it, giggling and listening to the video.

 

She tilted her head to the side, focusing on the sound coming from the speakers, and the way Steve's face was centered; this was a self-made video, and a rather high-quality one as well.

 

“ _It's been six months, and they all still think I don't know how to use the microwave,”_ video-Steve said, and Natasha's eyebrows arched. It made sense all at once, then; she had had her doubts, of course, about Steve's apparent technological stupidity, and this just confirmed her suspicions, and made her feel proud of Steve's cunning. It was a deception almost worthy of herself.

 

Natasha returned to the tower after finishing her coffee, and promptly located Steve. He was in the gym, sparring with Thor. She took a moment to admire the beauty of the two of them moving together before clearing her throat.  
  


“Steve, I need your help with something,” she called, and the distraction of his name was enough to allow Thor to pin him to the mat. Of course, Thor, being the honorable oaf that he was, didn't land the punch he wanted to, as Steve's guard was down. Natasha was slightly disappointed; she would have liked to see Steve get punched in the face just then.

 

Thor was helping Steve to his feet, and Natasha smiled pleasantly as the super soldier followed her out of the gym, his face expecting and open, completely free of guile.

 

She cracked an egg on his head.

 

“That,” she said, dry anger in her voice. “is for lying to me. And this” here she grinned and handed him a brand new Go Pro “is for being a deceptive genius. I'm so proud of you.”

 

Steve only looked shocked for a few moments before he broke into a grin, and took the sweat towel from around his neck to begin removing the egg from his hair.

 

“How'd you find out?” he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. She only smiled, and he laughed. “Alright, alright, spies and their secrets. Thanks for the camera, I've been wanting one of these.”

 

“I know,” Natasha said, grinning.

 

There was a clunk, and a muffled curse from above, and then Clint was dropping down from the air vents, bow in hand and the most baffled, angry face Steve had ever seen. He'd actually never seen Clint look anything but intense or slightly drunk.

 

“You,” he said, pointing his bow at Steve. “you...you....when I think of a suitable insult I will spew it at you with the most venom possible.”

 

Steve only laughed.

Clint hit him with his bow.

 

After a short and brutal battle, Clint was bruised, and everyone knew of Steve's deception. Tony, it seemed, was the most offended by this.

 

“It's just, it's so wrong, it's downright unAmerican!” Tony was saying, and Steve was just laughing on the couch in the common living room, clutching his sides. His laughs weren't even real laughs at this point, just wheezing huffs of air. Between Clint, Bruce and Tony's reactions, he was couldn't stop.

 

At some point during Tony's ranting, Steve whipped out his phone from the depths of his room, and did what he'd been dying to do for three months; he made a Vine account.

 

“ _Guys, guys, I've been found out. They know.”_

“ _ARE YOU MAKING A FUCKING VINE???!!”_

 

 


End file.
